1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to an apparatus and method for connecting tubulars using a magnetically impelled butt welding device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of tubulars may be used to drill, complete, and produce from an oil field well. During drilling, jointed drill pipe, coiled tubing, liners, or casing may be used as a drill string. During completion, liners, casing, and production tubing may be used to support a drilled wellbore, provide zonal isolation, and convey production fluids to the surface. Typically, jointed tubulars are connected at the rig floor by threaded connections. Personnel on the rig floor ensure the threads are properly aligned. Then, machinery is used to complete the connection. The process is time consuming and requires personnel to be exposed to hazards on the rig floor and the environment.
The present disclosure provides a device and related methods for joining wellbore tubular. The present disclosure, however, may also be applied to tubulars used in other industries. Moreover, while oil field tubulars are generally circular, the present disclosure may also be used to joint tubular having non-round shapes.